Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon '''(z ang. ''born with a '''silver spoon in one's mouth'' - urodzić się bogato lub'' silver spoon'' - srebrna łyżeczka) — ziemski kucyk, uczennica, Uczęszcza do klasy razem z Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo i Diamond Tiarą. Wygląd Silver Spoon ma ciemnoszarą sierść oraz jaśniejszą grzywę i ogon w dwóch odcieniach szarości. Grzywę zaplecioną ma w warkocz z różową gumką. Nosi okulary w jasnoniebieskich oprawkach. Jej oczy są koloru fioletowego. Nosi naszyjnik z niebieskich pereł. Jej znaczek to srebrna łyżka z różowym serduszkiem w uchwycie. Osobowość thumb|left|Silver Spoon ze swoją przyjaciółką Diamond Tiarą Silver Spoon ma podobne cechy osobowości jak jej przyjaciółka Diamond Tiara. Spoon podąża za Tiarą, która jest zdecydowaną liderką. Przyjaciółki mają swój specjalny rodzaj przywitania. Zdarza się jednak, że Silver Spoon ma własne zdanie i nie podporządkowuje się Tiarze, jak np. w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny"; Silver jest pierwszym kucykiem w klasie, który zaczyna klaskać po zakończeniu historii Babci Smith, mimo tego, że wcześniej uważała, że Apple Bloom powinna się wstydzić takiej dziecinnej babci.W tym samym odcinku Silver Spoon śpi na swojej szkolnej ławce podczas wykładu ojca Diamond Tiary, Filthy Richa, kiedy sama Tiara była wyraźnie zaabsorbowana przemową. W odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" klaczka kłóci się z przyjaciółką i mówi, że nie musi za nią dłużej podążać. Jednak pod koniec odcinka godzą się. Historia W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" Silver Spoon i Diamond Tiara zaprosiły na znaczkowe przyjęcie Apple Bloom i Twist, tylko dlatego, by uczestnicy imprezy mogli się naśmiewać z "gładkich boczków" obu kucyków. Twist udaje się jednak zdobyć jej znaczek, ale Apple Bloom niestety nie. Kiedy Apple Bloom stara się ukryć brak znaczka pod nakryciem z obrusu, przypadkowo trafia na gospodynię i jej przyjaciółkę. Wtedy zaczyna kłamać, że zdobyła znaczek, ale nie chce przyćmiewać Tiary na jej własnej imprezie. Diamond Tiara odpowiada, że wcale nie chcą zobaczyć jej znaczka. Kiedy Apple Bloom kieruje się do wyjścia, potyka się, a spadające prześcieradło odkrywa jej gładki bok. Świadkiem całej sytuacji jest Tiara i Silver Spoon, które nie wahają się z niej śmiać. Goście przestają się jednak śmiać kiedy dwa inne gładkie boczki - Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo - mówią, że brak znaczka to radość odkrywania swojego powołania. Później Silver i Tiara widziane są jak ze schodów obserwują bawiących się gości. Razem z Diamond Tiarą pojawia się na scenie w czasie konkursu talentów ("Konkurs talentów"), na wycieczce szkolnej po ogrodach Canterlotu ("Powrót do harmonii, część 1"), oraz w "Znaczkowej ospie", gdzie stara się udowodnić, że znaczek Apple Bloom jest fałszywy. Pojawia się także w "Dniu uznania dla rodziny", gdzie razem z Tiarą naśmiewa się ze zwyczajów Babci Smith. Mimo to, po opowieści Babci o założeniu Ponyville, Silver Spoon jest pierwszym kucykiem, który zaczyna klaskać (ku niezadowoleniu swojej przyjaciółki). W "Dniu Serc i Podków" uśmiecha się kiedy Alula daje kartkę Diamond Tiarze oraz wesoło reaguję na grę, o której wspomina Cheerilee. W "Sekretach Ponyville", pojawia się w tle, jak ogląda znaczek należący do Featherweighta. W odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko" towarzyszy Diamond Tiarze i wspólnie naśmiewają się z platformy Znaczkowej Ligii oraz z jej członkiń. Potem wraz z Diamond i Babs Seed dokucza Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Macha do Babs jadącej platformą - pułapką Znaczkowej Ligii. Później przychodzi razem z Diamond Tiarą pożegnać wyjeżdżającą Babs. Kiedy Babs grozi im, że powie ich mamom o ich wcześniejszym zachowaniu, przestraszona Silver Spoon wycofuje się i wraz z Diamond spada z platformy peronu. Po chwili wygląda zza jej brzegu i z zaskoczeniem patrzy na świnię, która pojawiła się obok niej. W odcinku "Przyjaźń uskrzydla" wraz z Diamond Tiarą formuje drużynę i opracowuje układ niesienia flagi. Wraz z Diamond Tiarą obserwuje układ w wykonaniu Znaczkowej Ligii. Wraz z Diamond Tiarą wytyka Scootaloo umiejętność latania, aby pozbyć się konkurencji. Kiedy plan wygląda na zakończony powodzeniem, a Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom wychodzą z pociągu żeby wrócić po Scootaloo, wygląda przez okno i śmieje się wraz z Diamond Tiarą. Później, po odbyciu się zawodach stoi obok Diamond i czeka na werdykt sędziów z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy okazuje się, że to Znaczkowa Liga będzie reprezentować Ponyville na igrzyskach, urażona odchodzi wraz z przyjaciółką. W odcinku "Rozterki Apple Bloom" z Diamond Tiarą naśmiewa się z Apple Bloom że dostała najgorszy znaczek na świecie. Gry Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na platformy mobilne. Wystąpienia Zabawki Silver Spoon wystąpiła w zestawie o nazwie Pony Lesson Set. Silver Spoon Blind Bag.jpg|Silver Spoon jako figurka Ciekawostki *Podczas snu zdarza jej się poślinić. Możemy to zauważyć w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny", podczas przemowy ojca Diamond Tiary. (Patrz galeria postaci) Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Silver Spoon. Galeria en:Silver Spoon sv:Silver Spoon Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Zreformowani antagoniści